Remember Me
by 12Hues
Summary: It's been years since Kuki moved to Japan, and now she's finally back! But she's the only one in Sector V who hasn't been decommissioned. Will her old companions remember her? What about Wally? What can she do to get them to remember? -DISCONTINUED-
1. the Beginning

**Minami here~ **

**Bwah, I deleted all my stories! x__x" Sorry, I just ... I haven't been on in a few months, and my interests are elsewhere. So, I decided to move on and write about whatever I was obsessed with this time. It happened to be the Kids Next Door (shame on me for cartoons and not anime/manga. XD). **

**I think the KukixWally pairing is too adorable! If this happened in real life, I'd seriously LOVE to be Kuki. She's so lucky to have a prince like that D: But...*sighs* Stupid reality. :c **

**Ah well, on with the show! **

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the original KND characters, I only own the ones in this story that don't appear in the show.

--

Prologue:

_Kuki sniffled in her Rainbow Monkey-invested room. A suitcase lay on her bed, containing most of her clothes and belongings. She was gazing down at a photo, containing the most important part of her life. _

_It was a photo of herself and the rest of Sector V; just a random picture taken from one of the test runs on the newly installed webcam system. She decided to keep it, since it pretty much captured the personalities of her team perfectly. Lying cross-legged on the sofa was Abby, her signature red hat covering her eyes as she read from a magazine. Hoagie sat across from her, chewing on a chilli dog while he rigged up a new model airplane. Nigel lowered his glasses, revealing his eyes with his eyebrows swiveled above with a curious look to see what the heck his other teammates were doing. And of course, Kuki took up a fourth of the picture, grinning from ear to ear as she tackled Wally from over his shoulders. His face looked a little shocked, slightly peeved, but contained a red tint at his cheeks. He was looking up at her, as she was looking down at him. Kuki smiled, running a finger lightly over the Aussie's figure. _

_"Wally," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. Fresh tears poured, and she curled up into a ball against the bed. Not even her giant plushies could comfort her at a time like this. _

_After a few minutes, she raised her head and stared at the picture again. She did not cry, but her eyes contained all the emotions she was feeling; sorrow, anguish, defeat, and so many other feelings no words could describe. She rubbed her eyes with her long green sleeves, wiping her tears away. _

_'Now isn't the time to cry, Kuki,' she thought to herself, her face setting a new determinated look. 'Be strong, be strong...' _

_It was hard, though. How could she tell herself to be strong when the boy most important to her kept floating back to her mind? _

_Now all she could do was say her goodbyes, be off, and pray for the day when she met with her friends again. _

_If that day would ever come. _

_-- _

Kuki Sanban, previous Kids Next Door Operative known as 'Numbuh 3,' broke the news to her fellow operatives the night before she was leaving. Tomorrow morning, she would be moving back to Japan. It struck her friends quite awful, but there was nothing to do.

Her parents could no longer stay in America; they had been offered a one-in-a-lifetime chance to join the highest group of their company and gain millions. If they were successful, they could move back to America without having any budget problems. Back when Kuki moved to America, it helped her family lots when she ate and stayed at the treehouse. They were practically poor, living check-to-check on the small salary giving monthly. With Kuki given the food, clothes, and place to stay with the KND, her parents didn't have that much of a burden with prices on living expenses. Then, the price went up for their schooling, and they were going to be penny-less if they didn't make a move. Miraculously, her parents were offered a job with the highest company available in their area, and would not miss that opportunity up. Not even for Kuki's friends.

_"Come on, Kuki," her mother encouraged. "It'll be okay. You can just make new friends, like you did here." _

_"But I don't want new friends," she mumured, tears forming, "I love my friends right now." _

_Her mother frowned, guilty. But, there was nothing they could do; Kuki would just have to cope with transfering. Still, she felt bad for her eldest daughter. Ever since they moved to America, she had become the happiest person on earth. _

_But now... Her mother felt that pang of sorrow yet again, her brow furrowing. It couldn't be helped, but she would try her hardest to earn enough money to be able to pay for three times the living expenses in America, so hopefully they could go back to their old lives. _

_'Mostly for her sake, though,' she thought, glancing at her depressed daughter. 'I'd hate to see that beaming smile gone.' _

It had been hard for Kuki to tell them. The look on their faces were too much to bear, and she broke out bawling right after. Abby comforted her, tears in her eyes too. But the person feeling the most pain was Wally.

_'Cruddy girl,_' he thought sorrowfully, fighting off the tears. _'Making me feel this way, man! She can't just leave like this!_'

_'She can't be seriously leaving, she can't... It's gotta be a joke... or_..' At the very moment Kuki glanced at him from over Abby's shoulder, her facial expression just... tore his heart out.

"Kuki," he choked, slowly spreading his arms wide. Said girl trembled, her eyes glistening with tears. She broke from Abby's hug and jumped into Wally's arms, sobbing.

The Aussie boy squeezed his eyes shut, focusing completely on Kuki. He lowered her head to her shoulder, so none of his other companions would see his tears.

"How long will you be gone, Numbuh 3?" Nigel asked in a quiet voice. He wouldn't move from his seat. Kuki sniffled.

"I-I don't know..." She whimpered.

"You're gonna be back, right?" Hoagie asked, hope filling his eyes. Kuki didn't say a word.

"...I... don't k-know..." She whispered. Wally felt a deep pain in his chest. For the first time ever, he held her close in his arms, not wanting to let her go. He squeezed tight, feeling nothing but pain. '_Kuki_,' he thought painfully, clenching fistfulls of her green sweatshirt.

"Abby thinks.... Abby _knows_ she's gonna miss Kuki." the French girl sniffled. "Abby ain't ever gonna forget you, girl. Not any of us."

"I'll never, never,_ ever _forget you guys!" Kuki bawled, her shoulders shaking.

'But we'll probably forget you, Kuki.' Nigel thought, the only one really knowing that statement was a fact.

Even if Kuki would return, they would all be decommishined.

They wouldn't remember a single thing of her.

Not even Wally.

--

--

"Kuki! Kuki, look! We're here!"

"Huh?" Kuki snapped out of her trance, looking around her to find out where she was.

"Silly!" Mushi giggled, leaning over her seat childishly to talk to her sister. "We're back home! In _America!"_

"Ah," Kuki smiled slightly, not her usualy smile. Kuki had changed over the years, and with each day without her companions she slowly fell into a deep black hole of lonliness.

Kuki wasn't exactly depressed, she was just lonely. She didn't make any friends when she moved to Japan, since none of her classmates seem to satisfy her. She yearned for the company of Sector V. The Japanese Kids Next Door, of course, invited her to join their squad. They said they would be honored if such a high-class operative would join their sector. She politely refused.

"_Sector V is my home,"_ she told them, "_I can't join anywhere else." _

So with that, she was left with the company of her school work and her family. They were always a pleasure, but they lacked what her old comrades had. So she waited, many long, long years, until she could finally return. And this time, she was planning on staying.

Over the years, unknown to herself, Kuki had become a fine young lady. She was fifteen now. She grew curves, but kept her lean, thin figure. Her lips became fuller, and her eyes seemed to gleam. Her style hadn't changed much, and she wore a mine green sweatshirt with black leggings, accompanied by her favorite high-tops. She left her long, flowing hair down as usual. She had grown into quite a looker, and she even didn't know it.

Mushi, too, had changed. In fact, Mushi was around ten to eleven years old, and quite the cutie. She still wore her signature pigtails, but kept short tresses out and curved around her neck. She had started wearing small portions of makeup, something Kuki was never into. Mushi had gotten way girlier, too. In fact, she had at least one item each from all the top fashion stores in any place in the world.

Their parents had decided to stay behind for a few months, saving up on their cash so they had a little emergency money, just in case. That technically left Kuki in charge, but she knew it wasn't a big job. Mushi was mature enough to take care of herself, she just needed some guidance every once in a while.

Kuki, even if she didn't show it, had never felt more excited in her life. She would finally get to reconnect with her friends, and this time forever. A small smile graced onto her lips. Mushi noticed, and nudged her sister slightly.

"Excited, sis?" She teased, watching Kuki's eyes explore the airport, recalling many old memories of the United States. Kuki grinned at her sister.

"You have no idea, Mushi."

--

Gallagher High was the most boring high school in the history of schools. Or, that's what Wallabee Beetles thought.

Nothing exciting _ever _happened there. It was normal, like any other high school, except too goody-goody for his standards. Sometimes, he'd go to the gang streets just to look for a fight. There was never any action at Gallagher; people just never cared to get physical during fights. Not even guys.

It ticked Wally off, having to look for action outside of school. It was a bloody _highschool!_ There should be fights breaking out every five minutes!

He would just have to cope with that.

For some reason, girls had become way more attracted to him and clingy. Always wearing bright makeup, short skirts and cleavage-showing tops just to show off for him.

_'I don't give a crud what those sheilas wear_,' he thought to himself grumpily as he walked around campus. _'They're all the same; annoying._'

"Stupid cruddy girls," he muttered, kicking a rock as he rounded the corner. It tapped against someone elses foot. Wally looked up, ready to glare at whoever was in his path, only to find his best friend since middle school; Hoagie Gilligan. He was a buff guy, not fat or anything, just muscle-y. His parents tell him how much he improved since his obesity from his childhood, but Hoagie denied all that, saying he didn't remember one bit of it. Which, in reality, he really didn't.

"Hey Wally," Hoagie grinned at him. Wally grunted in response, shaking the bangs from his eyes.

"'Sup, Hoagie?" He replied, scratching the back of his neck lazily. Hoagie shrugged.

"Nothin' much. Just there's a ton of hype about some new student coming in."

Wally raised an eyebrow. A new student? In the middle of winter? "I thought this place didn't accept new kids?"

Hoagie shrugged again. "I don't know. I heard she gets priviliges or something, since she used to live here."

"She?"

"Yeah. It's some asian chick named Yuki or something... or wait, I think it's Kuki. Yeah. Kuki Sanban, I think."

Wally paused for a moment, feeling some sort of tingle from deep inside his heart. _'Why does that name sound so familiar?_'

"Hey," the buff-boy said, noticing Wally's silence. "Somethin' wrong?"

Wally shrugged it off. "Nuffin'. I'm gonna head over to my class. I'll see ya later, mate."

"Yeah, see ya." Hoagie waved, setting off on his own path.

_'Now that I think about it, that name kinda sounds familiar,_' he thought to himself. He brushed it off. Without knowing it, Hoagie and Wally had the same thought in their minds;

_'I feel like I'm forgetting something important_.'

--

**There. :D That's the beginning! ^-^ **

**I know it's kinda short, but hey: it's a beginning. Like a prologue... sorta :0 The real story starts later!**

**I plan on puting Kuki into classes the next day, so I can focus on Wally and Hoagie's school life. Add some of Abby and Nigel there, too. I want Kuki's entrance to be special.... for Wally ;D **

**Please R&R, see you next time~ :D **

**~Minami**


	2. Meeting Familiar People

**Minameh heyah! **

**Here's part two of the story! :D I am going a bit too fast with this, but I'm too excited to stop XD. **

**Please R&R!**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in the show.

--

Kuki examined herself in the mirror. She wore a forest green sweatshirt and a jean skirt with black leggings. A silver belt was wound around her waist and she had added a white hairband for extra style. _'I look... nice, for a first day,'_ She thought, smiling slightly to herself.

She look to the clock on her nightstand; it read 7:00 AM. About the time she would leave for school.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about it. Finally reuniting with her old friends, Sector V, and,

_'Wally.'_

--

_Beep Beep Beep!_

The Aussie boy groaned as he awoke from his slumber. For once, he was glad he had woken up on time this morning.

_'Stupid rainbow monkeys.'_

Last night, he dreamt he was swept away by a giant wave of rainbow monkeys. They swallowed him up, and he couldn't escape. He constantly tried digging his way back up, but more and more rainbow monkeys piled over him. It was getting hard to breathe, and he was desperate. He was about to attempt to get out again, but froze as he heard a strange sound.

There was a familiar giggle, and the next thing he knew the rainbow monkeys stopped piling over. All was quiet, and he realized those cruddy rainbow dorkies were gone, replaced with nothing but emptiness.

It was strange for Wallabee to remember such a vivid dream, since he hardly ever dreamt at all. When he did, it was usually bizarre and confusing. He would tell his best friend Hoagie about it, and Hoagie would try to decipher his dreams. It helped a little, knowing he wasn't crazy but had a strange mind.

He rolled over, slumping off his bed and onto the floor. He brushed away his bangs and sighed. School couldn't get any more boring, so why bother to go in the first place?

Oh yeah. Education is important.

...keh, whatever.

He got dressed, then headed over to the bathroom. The door was locked, he noticed, so he groaned and leaned against the door.

"Joey, get out." He said, addressing his younger brother who was currently occupying the bathroom. He heard muffled noises, then the sound of the water running.

"One sec, bro!" His brother replied from within the bathroom, probably washing his hands and brushing his teeth.

"Hurry up, alright?" Wally groaned. "We don't got all day, ya' kno."

"Yeah yeah, just wait!"

So, the elder brother did as he was told and waited. Joey appeared after opening the door, grinning ear to ear at his older brother.

"Look, Wally! Lookit my teeth!"

Wally glanced over, watching as Joey wriggled a loose front tooth with his tongue. Wally grinned.

"Nice, sport. Don't get into any fights or you'll loose it sooner than you want to." He smirked. Joey stuck his tongue out in reply, then dashed over to his own room.

Wally stepped into the bathroom, and locked the door behind him.

After a few moments, Wally's scream could be heard from the bathroom. Joey looked up from his closet.

"Oops," he blinked, "forgot to flush."

--

Kuki wandered around the campus, wondering where to go. She placed her hands behind her back, crossing her fingers together. A sigh escaped her lips, and a small cloud blew.

Where was she supposed to go?

It was currently 7:30, and she was here for her orientation. She was meant to go to the office, but she really didn't have any idea where it was. She couldn't even ask a student, since she was the only one there. School usually started around 8:30, so no one came this early.

Kuki paused, looking around once again for someone, anyone. But no one was there.

_'Ah,_' she thought, noticing a familiar building, _'I've been here before_.'

As she turned around to head back, she noticed a student walking towards the central building. She immediatly walked up to him.

"E-excuse me!" She called shly, catching to boy's attention. He turned to her, looking her up and down. An eyebrow raised.

"Would you mind telling me where the main office is? I'm a little lost," she paused, looking down at her feet and flushing in embarrassment. "..I've been circling the school for the past few minutes."

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked, a bit cheery. He grinned cheekily. "Are you Kuki Sanban?"

She looked up and nodded shyly.

"Cool!" He laughed. "You're like, a legend here. Usually we don't get new students here."

"R-really?"

"Yeah!" He grinned at her. "I'm Hoagie Gilligan."

Kuki's heart throbbed. She stared at him, eyes searching his face for any trace of her friend. He had changed over the years, but now she saw the resemblance. This was her dear friend, Hoagie, all right. And he didn't remember her.

"It's... nice to meet you, Hoagie." She said, forcing a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Kuki!" He smiled. Her heart wretched in pain. "Follow me, I'll take you to the office."

"Okay."

During their walk around the buildings, Hoagie asked, "So, where're ya from Kuki?"

"Japan," she replied.

"I see," he smiled. "They make a lot of cool aircrafts, I heard!"

Kuki couldn't help but smile. After all these years, his love for airplanes hadn't faltered. Good to know Hoagie hadn't completely change, and her old pal was still there.

"Lemme tell ya," he said, "this school is the best! All their tech classes are advanced, and we can practically build whatever we want. I always rig up a different style of aircraft everytime, I like variety. "

Kuki chuckled. "You must love airplanes."

"Oh yeah," he sighed. "No woman could replace them as the love of my life."

Kuki smiled. Same old Hoagie.

They reached a small building on the corner of the campus. Kuki hadn't been here yet.

"Well, here we are." He said, adjusting the side of his backpack. "See ya around, Kuki."

"Yeah, see you, Hoagie." She waved, a soft smile on her lips. She would get them to remember her, but for now...

He tipped his hat at her, bidding adeu. Kuki pushed the doors open and stepped in.

--

Around 8:10, Wally stepped onto campus. He shivered slightly, looking around the crowd of students.

_'Shoulda' brought my other jacket,_' he thought, _'it's freakin' cold today_.'

Suddenly, something heavy clung to his arm. He turned sharply, glaring at whatever was grabbing him. A big-lipped girl smiled coyly up at him, squeezing his arm to her large breasts.

"Good morning,_ Wally_," she purred. Wally looked down in disgust. He shook her off, stuffing his hand in his pocket.

"Buzz off, Katy!" He growled, walking off to the buildings. She ignored his hostility, and winked at him.

"See you in class, hon'!"

He continued his path, only to be attacked by another girl. She was even worse than the last one, face caked in makeup and by what Wally could tell, had fake breasts.

"Hey," she murmured, "wanna hook up?"

He cringed down at her, shrugging her off and kept walking.

'_Whore_,' he thought dryly to himself, annoyed that he got attacked within five minutes of him getting to class. Cruddy fangirls, never leaving him alone!

He stalked over to his first period class, History, and flopped into his seat in the back of the room. He closed his eyes and leaned into his chair, sighing. No one but him was in yet, at least for now. Finally, he could have some peace and quiet.

The door suddenly opened, and someone came in.

"Hey Wally!"

Hoagie.

"Hey, Hoagie." He murmured, opening one lazy eyelid to look at his friend. Hoagie grinned at him.

"Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I met up with the new girl," he grinned. Wally closed his eye again. "So?"

"Dude, you shoulda' seen her!" He exclaimed, tossing his backpack into the chair in front of Wally. "She was _gorgeous_!"

Wally scoffed. "So what?"

"She wasn't like other girls, Wally, I'm serious! She doesn't have a face painted in makeup or anything, she's just, like... hot!"

"Why should I care, Hoagie?" He asked in boredom. "It's just some cruddy girl, jeez."

Hoagie frowned. "I'm just keeping options for you. Man, you act like you're not interested in chicks."

"I'm not," he agreed. "They're all annoying and clinging and... cruddy."

"Kuki wasn't."

"Whatever, man," Wally leaned over, sighing. He placed his cheek in his fist, rolling his eyes at Hoagie. "Like I said, I'm not interested. I've got better things to do than pay attention to some crummy girl 24/7."

"Like what?" Hoagie pouted, sitting in his chair and leaning back to look at Wally. "All you ever do is play video games, fight, and hang out with Joey."

Wally grinned. "Exactly. And I'm not letting some girl take away my freedom to do what I want."

His best friend shrugged, turning to empty his backpack. "All right man, but I'm telling you, you seriously need a girl."

"Whatever."

--

"So, Miss Sanban, do you feel comfortable here?" The advisory teacher asked once they finished the tour. Kuki nodded, smiling in reassurance.

"Don't worry, after a while you'll get the feel of the school. It just takes time, that's all."

"I have a feeling I'll be just fine."

The woman smiled. "That's wonderful." She brought Kuki to a door at the end of the hall.

"This is your class. It's already started, but only be five minutes. You can enter when you like, just don't take too long."

"Okay, thank you." Kuki smiled. She dazzled the teacher. The woman waved before heading back. _'What a nice young girl_,' she thought.

Kuki turned back to the door, her smile vanished. She gulped.

In an honest truth, she wasn't ready to face her class. Her heart pounded loudly, throbbing in her chest. She clenched her hand at her side, and decided to suck it up and go in.

She knocked on the door politely before entering.

When she stepped in, all eyes were on her. The teacher was at his desk, smiling. She felt her face heat up.

"Ex-excuse me," she said shyly, keeping her eyes at the teacher so she wouldn't fluster too much. "I'm a new st-student, and..."

"Ah, yes!" he said brightly. "Miss Kuki Sanban, am I correct?"

She nodded.

"Welcome Kuki!" He grinned cheekily. "I'm Mr. Deloskavich, but I prefer being called Mr. D."

He turned to the class. "Class, this is Kuki Sanban. She just moved here, so please be kind and give her the utmost respect."

The class erupted in loud whispers, chattering this way and that. Kuki couldn't hear much, but she hoped they weren't saying anything... bad, about her.

"Okay, calm down," Mr. D. laughed. He turned to Kuki. "They're just excited. We usually don't get new students."

"S-so I've heard," Kuki smiled shyly.

"Settle down, please!" He called, and the whole class quieted down.

--

Wally tried to ignore all the chit-chat going on around him. He just stared at the new girl, trying to remember where he saw her face.

_'I know I've seen her before_,' he thought, scanning over her. He had to admit, Hoagie was right: she was beautiful. She seemed shy, but that didn't mean she was a total cruddy girly girl.

Hoagie turned to Wally, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I told you so," he said triumphantly.

"Settle down, please!" the teacher called. The class quieted down immediately.

Mr. D. scanned the rows of the class. Wally raised an eyebrow. Surely he wasn't looking for a new seat. If he was, there were only two seats available in the class. One next to that Irish girl, Fanny or whatever, and the one next to him. She'd probably go sit by the girl, since they were both girls and could be girly together.

'_Typical_,' he thought, sinking back into his chair and closing his eyes.

"Now then, Kuki, why don't we pick a seat for you."

Just go sit next to Fanny already.

"Ah! There's a spot. Kuki, why don't you sit next to Wallabee?"

_Crud._

"Wallabee Beetles, raise your hand!"

Wally groaned, sitting up in his seat and raising his arm half-heartedly. Great, just what he needed: another boy-obsessed girl chasing after him. Hoagie snickered from in front of him. He stared at her, waiting for her to go googly eyed. But she didn't. Her eyes widened, as if in shock, and her face flushed. Weird girl.

"Go on, don't be shy," Mr. D. teased, edging her forward. The new girl gulped, and began walking over to him. He never moved his gaze.

She took her spot next to him, shoulders stiff. He dropped his arm. Now that he looked at her, she was way prettier up close. Her hair was so glossy, her eyes so big and like the moon, her lips so full and-- wait, what?

She then turned to him, her cheeks still tinted red. She leaned over a little, as if to talk to him. Wally didn't move, not knowing what to expect. Then, she whispered,

"I missed you, Wally."

Wally felt a pang in his chest. His face felt hot, and he instantly began feeling sweaty. He stared at her, trying to find some answer to the feeling he was getting. How did she know he was called Wally?

"Wait, what'd you just---

Suddenly, most of the class jumped out of their chairs and circled around Kuki. She blushed at the attention. Random questions were thrown at her.

"What makeup do you use?"

"Do you live around here?"

"What's your favorite clothing brand?"

"Like, oh my gosh! Did you like, get that hairband like, from Claire's? It's like, so cute!"

"Hey, you got a boyfriend??"

Kuki tried her best to answer them, but failed miserably.

"No, I don't wear makeup-- Yeah uhm, the street next to-- uhm, Gap? No, I didn't-- N-no, I'm--

"Everyone back to your seats!" Mr. D. yelled over the crowd. "You can all ask your questions later, don't forget you're still in class!"

Groans came from the students as they stalked back to their seats.

After a few seconds, the cheery teacher spoke up again. "Wallabee, close your mouth before a fly comes in. I'd appreciate it if you focused your attention on the board, other than Kuki."

Wally's face flushed, and he sunk deeper into his seat. The class snickered. Hoagie chuckled in front, and Wally glared daggers into his best friend's back.

And so the class began.

--

"So then, class, I hope you think of something to write about. Remember, if you focus on your ancestors they have to be from at least a hundred years back."

The class groaned. People were complaining they wouldn't be able to think of a topic.

"Oh and Kuki," the teacher called, "See me during lunch for your books and questions." Kuki nodded in reply, placing her notebook and pencil back in her bag.

"Five minute free time!" Mr. D. called. "Don't talk to much or the othe classes will get mad."

They all instantly started chattering. Mostly around Kuki, though. Her face was as red as a cherry, and her shoulders were tense. She replied to what she could, but it was difficult with most people talking at once. She took an occasional glance at a certain Aussie who sat next to her, and he wouldn't remove his gaze from her figure.

_'She knows me_,' he thought, _'I know her, I gotta know her_.'

The occasional glances at him made him blush, but he refused to look elsewhere. That is, until Hoagie caught him.

The devious best friend rested his arms on the back of his chair, a smirk forming.

"What was that you said about not being interested?" He teased, and Wally shot him a glare.

"Shut up! She's right there!" He growled in a hushed voice, but couldn't help the red on his cheeks. Hoagie laughed, getting up and walking to the corner of the room. Wally followed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Woah man, you got it bad for Kuki," he laughed. Wally kept glaring.

"I do not!" He protested. "I just... I think I know her from somewhere is all!"

"Sure, sure." Hoagie chuckled. "Say that when you find yourself watching her from the corner of your eyes everyday."

"Oh come on!" Wally complained. "I'm not freakin' in love with her, I'm telling you! I know her face from somewhere!"

"Yeah... your dreams." Hoagie smirked, watching Wally turn red.

"Seriously!"

"Okay, okay," Hoagie laughed. "I get it. I know what you mean, though. I kinda recognize her from somewhere, too."

"You see!" Wally yelled, a little too loud. Hoagie tried to keep from laughing. _Man, this was too funny!_

"Anyway," Wally quieted down, "I'm gonna try talkin' to her later. You know, ask her a few questions and see who she really is. It's gonna kill me if I don't figure it out."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He smiled. _'Ask a few questions and get to know her, you mean_,' he thought.

Just then, the bell rang. The whole class got their bags and began leaving, not before individually saying goodbye to Kuki. She waved politely, smiling.

Wally walked behind her to his seat, picking up his bag. He shrugged it over his shoulder, pausing a minute to look at Kuki.

She was staring at him, her lips partly open. God, she was pretty.

They both blushed and looked away, and Wally exited the room. Kuki set off too.

Hoagie grinned, leaving the room last. _'Lucky Wally,_' he thought, _'the girl seems interested in him too._'

--

Kuki spent most of the day getting to know everyone. She was surprised they were all so friendly, and she recognized a few from elementary school. Too bad, they didn't have a clue who she really was.

She had a few classes with Wally and Hoagie, which included History, PE, Science and Literature. Apparently, Wally and Hoagie had a lot of classes together already.

She hadn't yet seen her dear old best friend Abby, or her amazing ex-leader Nigel, but she would look for them. It was clear none of them remembered her, but she would get them to. She would find a way, somehow. It didn't matter what it'd take, Kuki was determined to get her old friends back.

Little did she know, it would be easier for her with a certain Aussie, since he was determined to find out who she was himself.

--

**There we go~ **

**Gah, this took so much time x.x I'm sorry I only included one class, but that's all I could fit in to keep my comp from lagging! LOL. **

**Anyway, if you have any ideas for the story in later chapters, please tell me! I'd like to hear your ideas, and I might even use them (with your permission, of course :P)!**

**Please R&R!**

**~Minami**


	3. Feelings

**Mee-nah-mee -hee-yuhr. **

**Here's chapter 3 of Remember Me. X3 I'm updating so fast, but I'm just so excited! **

**Please R&R!**

**--**

Disclaimer: I don't... you know what? Forget it. You know all this stuff already DX

--

Kuki merrily strode through the halls, walking around and trying to get a 'feel' of the place. Her hands were clasped behind her. The school was nice so far, everyone was so friendly and welcoming.

She stopped walking. One thought came to her head that blew everything else away.

Wally.

She felt a pang in her heart, and brought a clenched hand to her chest. He didn't remember her. Nor did any of Sector V, from what she saw. Abby and Nigel hadn't been around, but she was bound to run into them some time.

Kuki sighed, longing for his company. She knew, long ago, that she loved him. She could never admit to herself that she did until she realized it after she left. All she really wanted was to wound her arms around him and embrace his warmth. As a child, he was like her personal teddy bear. Her hugs for him were genuine. He was so soft, and her body fit into his perfectly. Kuki's arm twitched, wanting to wind themselves around him.

Memories flooded back into her mind. She laughed, remember her 'cruddy rainbow dorkies,' as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey."

That voice. She knew that voice anywhere. Her heart ached, longing for him, to be by his side, but she covered those feelings and turned to him, her face slightly red.

"H-hi, Wally."

--

"Hey." Wally called to her back. He had just saw her walking around the halls, and no one was around so he thought he could get a chance to talk to her. There was something about the way she walked, it felt familiar to him, the way her steps seemed light and bouncy.

She turned to him, her face slightly pink.

"H-hi, Wally."

He blushed slightly, hearing her say his name. He forced down all those mixed emotions boiling up when he looked at her. For now, all he wanted was some answers.

"Do you have some time? I gotta talk to ya'."

She looked surprised, to hear him say something like that. Her eyes gleamed in the light, and her lips curved up into a small smile.

"Sure."

Wally walked near her, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the lockers. He set his backpack aside. He stared at her, seconds later watching her join him on the floor.

"Have we..." he paused, shifting to face her. "Have we ever met before?"

He saw her flinch, cheeks turning a darker color of red. She looked down, flustered. Wally found it extremely cute.

"You could... say that." She murmured. He raised an eyebrow.

"So... we must have been close, right?"

She looked up, surprised. "H-how'd you know?"

He shrugged. "Lucky guess. You said you missed me... and you called me Wally."

She turned cherry red. God, she was beautiful... and here he was, thinking such things about a girl he hardly knew at the moment.

"Yeah," she laughed a little, finally looking up at him. "We were close."

Wally suddenly felt the urge to touch her- stroke her hair, put an arm around her, hold her. By now, all his common sense was gone, left with only thoughts of her.

"I.." he paused, studying her face. "I feel like... I'm forgetting something.. Important."

Her eyes lit up when she said that.

"Really?" she whispered, gazing at him.

Wally nodded, blushing. _'Wish she wouldn't stare at me like that,'_ he thought, embarrassed.

"Can you remember anything else?" Kuki asked, keeping her voice barely above a whisper.

He stared at her.

"I..."

She stared back.

"Kuki.." He whispered. Both of them suddenly felt a shock in their veins, and a huge warm feeling. For a moment, he knew who she was to him. All of a sudden, he felt no stronger urge than to kiss her. His body was screaming to do it, to get close to her and embrace her. To feel her lips against his, just to kiss her.

He leaned closer to her, just inches from her face.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from around the corner. It was the sound of rolling wheels against the hard flood, and the loud laughter of skater punks. Wally whispered a curse, scooping up his bag and grabbing Kuki. He pulled her behind the wall near the bathroom, holding her close to him as he peeked around the corner.

Right now, he felt no greater hate than for whoever came in.

Kuki stared up at him, held closely to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, and could hardly hear anything over hers. They were just about to... they were going to kiss.. weren't they?

Kuki's heart flared. She clenched onto his shirt in attempt to calm down her spazzing pulse, catching the attention of Wally. He realized their position and immediately flushed.

He stepped out of the wallway, letting go of Kuki after holding her a second longer. He suddenly felt colder, and longed for her touch again.

"Sorry.." he grunted, turning away to cover his blush. Kuki said nothing, but her clenched hand was held to her chest as if her heart would pop out if she didn't keep it in.

"S'okay." She murmured, looking up at him. His ears were heated up.

He grabbed his bag and turned the other way. "I should go," he said roughly, his voice low. Kuki panicked.

"No, Wally..!!"

She suddenly lunged forward, spreading her arms wide and knocking herself into him. He was startled, and almost lost his balance. Kuki wound her arms around him, holding on tight.

"Don't, please," she begged. He could hear her voice cracking. "Don't forget about me. Remember who I was, Wally, _please_.."

She whimpered, and Wally's heart melted. He placed an arm around her shoulders, holding her lightly.

"I don't remember who you are," he whispered, feeling a small wetness in his shirt from Kuki's tears, "but you make me feel strange. I feel differently around you, I just.." His head was in great pain. "I'm trying to remember you, it's all so familiar.."

"Try, try to remember, please." she begged, clutching to him. "Please remember me, Wally. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't remember..."

Wally felt his chest lurch. He looked down at the tearful girl in his arms, and she looked up to him.

"I'll do anything," she whispered, "to get you to remember me."

And with that, she ran home.

--

Wally stared up at his bedroom ceiling, not knowing what to think. When he looked at her, he just...

His heart wrenched in pain. What was that girl doing to him? For pete's sake! He only just met her that day!

...or did he?

He knew they knew each other before, he could feel it. She knew it, too. She begged him to remember. What did they have together? They couldn't have just been common friends, no. Were they... he didn't even want to think it. They couldn't have been!

"Kuki," he murmured to himself, feeling his heart pound once he spoke her name. Whoever she was, he would find out. She was definintely important to him, he knew that much. When he looked at her, saw her big beady eyes and amazingly smooth skin, her long tresses of hair that seemed like an endless river of ebony, he just...

Wally gulped, feeling the blood rushing to his head. Hoagie was right, he had it bad. For _Kuki_.

_'Aw, crud._'

Just then, Mrs. Beetles came in with an apron on. Wally tilted his head to face her. She smiled.

"Hey, son," she said, her voice soft. "Havin' problems?"

Wally shrugged at her, pulling his arms behind his head. "Nah," he replied, smiling knowing that his mother could tell when he was troubled. "I'm okay, Mum."

"Okay," she murmured, pausing before adding, "did anything interesting happen at school today?"

Wally looked down, blushing like mad. '_Interesting,_' he thought, _'that's an understatement_.'

"N-not.. really," he muttered, hiding his face so his mother wouldn't see his steaming cheeks. The woman stared at her son.

"You know, if you ever need help with anything, you can ask me."

Wally looked up at her, catching the worry that filled her eyes. He strained a grin. "Thanks, Mum." _'No way am I telling her about Kuki_.'

She shrugged, leaning against the door frame. "I'll be here for you, son."

"I know."

She smiled softly at him, before closing his door shut and walking off into the hallway. Her son, Wallabee Beetles, had definitely changed over the years. When he was around eleven or twelve, he became really quiet and sullen. She never saw him excited anymore, and he seemed to stalk around the house. Lifeless.

_'Now that I think about it_,' she thought, _'he did mention something about his friend moving_.'

Oh yes! She suddenly remembered. That young, lively girl, Kuki Sanban! She smiled at the memory.

Kuki was a happy girl, always smiling and skipping along. She visited often, usually to play with Wallabee. He pretended to be annoyed with her, but every mother can tell where their sons soft spots were. And he had a huge one for Kuki.

She'd cling to him and beg him to play a game with her, he replying something along the lines of "_I ain't playin' no cruddy rainbow dorky game!"_ or "_As if I'd play that_!" All it took was her frowning face or tearing eyes, and Wally practically melted. He would agree, moaning, but usually actually really did have fun playing with her.

It was about the time Kuki moved when her son became so depressed.

Oh. Now she understood.

_'Poor Wallabee_,' she thought as she stepped into the kitchen and wrung her apron. _'Musta' broke his heart to see his lil' crush leave_.'

That gave her an idea. "Oh!" she snapped her head up, eyes gleaming. "I'll ring em' up!"

She immediately rushed to the phone, dialing a number. She held the phone to her ear, excited.

After a few rings, a feminine voice picked up.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Sanban speaking."

"Genki?!" she squeeled into the phone. "Guess who!"

"Oh my goodness!" 'Genki,' or Mrs. Sanban gasped. "_Sally?!"_

"Yeah!" the Austrailian women laughed. "How's the family doin'?"

"Oh, Sally," the woman replied happily. "Everything's wonderful right now! Have you seen Kuki yet?"

"Huh?" Mrs. Beetles blinked. "Kuki? What do ya' mean?"

"Kuki's back in America now, Mushi too."

"R-really?"

"Yes!" the Japanese mother said. "They're on their own for a few months while we finish up our business. Tell me, how's your son?"

"Wally's fine," she smiled. After a pause, she asked, "Do the girls have a phone?"

"Why yes, they do." Genki said. "Here, I'll give you their number."

"Oh, let me get a pen!"

Mrs. Beetles scrambled for paper and something to write with. She grabbed her husband's work papers and his pen and turned it over to the blank side. "Okay!"

She scrawled down the number, placing the pen down when she was finished. "Thanks so much, Genki dear. I'll call you back some other time, okay?"

"Alright," the woman replied cheerfully. "Talk to you soon, Sally!"

"Yup, g'bye!"

Mrs. Beetles hung up and placed the phone down, smiling to herself. She looked down at the number on the table, and immediately dialed again. Before it could start ringing, Wally came down the stairs. Mrs. Beetles smashed the phone back down, hiding the papers behind her back as she looked at him nervously.

"H-hey, son," she stuttered, smiling uneasily. "What'cha doin'?"

Wally raised an eyebrow at her. "Going to Hoagie's..." he stared at her. "You okay, Mum?"

"Yeah, son!" she replied merrily, trying for him not to catch on. "Peachy as a peachy peach! Now why don't you head over to Hoagie's now, hmm?"

Wally stared at his mother. "O...kay.." he muttered, turning to the door. "See ya later." _'Crazy woman_.'

After he closed the door, Sally slumped down and let out a long breath.

She would invite Kuki over, and she wanted it to be a surprise.

--

Once Wally reached Hoagie's house, he told his best friend everything that happened. Hoagie was the smartest guy he knew, and he could tell him anything.

"Wow man," Hoagie said, shocked. "You two really got in on in the hall."

Wally ignored the pun. "Dude," he muttered, fiddling with his bangs with a flustered expression. "I almost kissed her."

"I woulda' paid to see that." Hoagie said, his mind wandering. Wally scoffed.

"What am I supposed to do now? " He muttered, rubbing his temples. Man, his head hurt from all the thinking. Hoagie shrugged.

"All you got to do right now is try to remember her. In the meantime," he smirked, "you and her could get... _closer_."

"Ew!" Wally wacked him with a pillow. "As if I'd do that."

Hoagie laughed. "Okay, okay. Geez," he grinned. "But seriously. Get to know her, you two obviously have something."

"Yeah, whatever." Wally blushed. Hoagie stared at him.

"So," he paused and reached up to one of his model airplanes from the shelf. "What're you gonna do?"

"Huh?" The Aussie looked up, confused. Hoagie rolled his eyes.

"You gotta do something to jog your memory, man. It won't just come to you like that," he said, snapping his fingers.

"Yeah.. like what?"

Hoagie shrugged. "Ask her what you guys used to do together. "

"Fine," Wally thought for a moment, looking up and pulling a grin. "You're coming too."

Hoagie looked down at him and blinked. "What?"

"You're coming too." He repeated, crossing his arms and smirking. "You remember her too, right? You're not leaving me with some cruddy girl to figure out who she is for both of us. I'll need your help, anyway. Besides, you might remember something when you're with us."

"From what you said before, she doesn't seem like 'some cruddy girl'," he muttered, tweaking his airplane. Wally groaned. "Aw, shut up!"

Hoagie suddenly had an idea. "Hey, you got any plans tomorrow?" He asked. Wally shook his head.

"Why?"

"Let's spend a day with Kuki and see what we find out."

--

The next day, Wally got to school ten minutes earlier. He sat hunched over in his seat, watching the door with butterflies in his stomach. He heard the laughter of other students passing by, but he only waited for one person: Kuki.

He gulped, nervous. After what happened yesterday, he didn't know how he was supposed to face her. What the heck was he supposed to say?

_'Hey, Kuki. Sorry about yesterday, I just had the urge to kiss you. So tell me, were we together?_'

Yeah, right.

Suddenly, the door opened. The girl Wally had been waiting for stepped in.

He gulped, feeling his palms beginning to get sweaty. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let his bangs hang low. He heard her footsteps walking towards him, the seat sliding across the floor. She gazed at him, nervous. What did he think of her now?

He turned to look at her, his cheeks tinted red. They stared at each other. Finally, Kuki gave him a soft smile.

"Hi, Wally."

His heart pounded in his chest. Whenever he heard her say his name - the effect she had on him, it could make him feel like he was the happiest man alive.

"H-hey," he murmured, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. Her smile widened when he replied, but her cheeks turned a deeper red.

He leaned over his seat, to speak to her. "Listen, about yesterday--

"Sorry." She replied quickly. "I shouldn't have pressured you like that. It's not like you would've remembered."

He felt guilty now. Here Kuki was, longing for him to remember who she was, yet he didn't have a clue.

"Kuki, listen." He said, gulping down his fears. "I want to rememeber you, I really do. But I... " He swallowed. "It's hard."

She stared at him, her eyes glistening. She was so happy he was willing to try to remember her.

"That's.." she smiled happily. "That's great, Wally!" Then she laughed.

To him, her laugh sounded like a bunch of bells, ringing together in perfect harmony. He recognized her laugh from his dream... _his dream!_

He jolted in his seat, eyes wide. "Kuki!" He exclaimed, gazing at her. She gazed at him, startled.

"What is it?"

"I remember!" His jaw hung open at the memory. "I remember your laugh!" She blinked.

"What?"

"Your laugh!" He grabbed her arm, but roughly but firmly. She looked at the contact, confused. "I remember it from a dream I had!"

"Huh...?" She murmured, staring. His eyes widened more.

"You didn't... did you.. do you like.." He gulped, embarrassed to say it if he got it wrong. "Do you like Rainbow Monkeys?"

She sat there, mouth agape.

_'Shoot, I got it wrong._'

Then, suddenly, she broke out laughing. He looked at her curiously. "What?" He asked.

Her laughter eventually subsided, and she rubbed a tear from her left eye. "Y-yes," she giggled. "I loved them, Wally. I can't believe you remembered such a thing!"

His heart lept in joy. "Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled, beaming. "I had a ton of 'em as a kid. I played with them all the time. You hated them though," she sighed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Never did like those.."

"..cruddy rainbow monkeys," They said together. Wally looked up in shock, and Kuki just smiled at him.

"Yeah," she giggled. "You said that all the time."

Wally looked down, blushing. She grinned at his antics. _'Same old Wally_,' she thought, full of warmth. '_I'm so glad he remembered_.'

"A-anyways, do ya' want to---" He began, but got cut off as the door slammed open. Standing there was Hoagie Gilligan, a goofy grin on his face. Wally and Kuki stared at him.

"_Heeeelllooo_," he hummed cheerfully. "Look's like you two were havin' a good time."

Wally blushed, and Kuki smiled at him.

"So, what were you two talking about?" He smirked, taking his seat. Wally shook his head.

"You know what we were talkin' about, Hoagie." He gave him a look that said, _'but you just had to interrupt me_.'

Hoagie grinned at him.

"Hey Hoagie," Wally began again, glaring at his best friend. "You said you recognized Kuki too, right?"

Hoagie stared at him. "Yeah, a little," he shrugged. Kuki looked up, startled.

"You do?" She asked. He grinned at her.

"Sorta." He said. "I think I knew you a long time ago, but I don't remember much from my childhood."

Kuki looked down. "You probably wouldn't anyway," she muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Hoagie asked, not catching that. But Wally did. He looked over at her, concerned. _'What's wrong with her?_' He thought.

"It's nothing," she raised her head, forcing a smile. Wally saw right through it, and thought this was the time to ask.

"Hey, Kuki," he started, turning to her. Her head snapped towards him the moment he said her name.

"Yes, Wally?"

Wally had to force himself to hold his blush. Hoagie snickered at him, earning an all-too-familiar glare from him. "Are you doin' anything after school?"

"N-no, not really," Kuki stuttered, wondering where this was going. Hoagie smirked.

"Then how about you hang out with me and Wally afterschool, Kuki," he grinned. "Maybe go some places we might remember. You know, tap into the memory." He tapped his noggin.

Kuki stared at them, looking more hopeful and happy. She smiled and laughed. "Okay!"

The rest of the school day went smoothly for the three, and none of them could wait for school to end, but each had different reasons.

Kuki was smiling the rest of the day.

--

**Here we are, chapter 3 C: **

**Blah, I'm so slow when it comes to this kinda stuff. XD**

**It's so intense between Kuki and Wally... hard to resist making them so love-struck. :P Abby and Nigel might appear next chapter, and a little of Mushi's life too. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Minami**


	4. Candies edited

**Mehnameh heyah. **

**I'm seriously rushing this story XD. It's just so much fun to write, I can't help myself~! **

**Please R&R~**

**--**

Disclaimer: ...I think you've all remembered it by now. :

--

Kuki rushed down the hallway, half-running and half-walking. A permanent grin widened on her face. _I'm so excited!_ She thought gleefully. She'd finally get the chance to get her friends to remember her... or at least try.

She slowed down at her locker, not realizing how fast she was actually going until she found herself breathing hard. Her smile remained there as she spun the dial. The locker door opened with a creak, and out slid an envelope. She staggered a bit when trying to catch it, nearly dropping it. It slid out from under her arm. She turned quickly, attempting to catch it before it hit the ground. Suddenly, there was a bulky figure in her way.

The asian girl bumped into him with an 'oof!', looking up at the person and getting ready to apologize. She found herself stuck, though, once she looked at the face of the person she accidently bumped into.

"W-Wally!"

He grinned down at her, slightly red at the cheeks. "Hey, Kuki." He said. She blushed.

Then she noticed the envelope he had in his hand.

"The envelope!" She gasped, reaching for it. Wally put him arm in the air, watching as she attempted to reach for it. Fortunately, he was taller than her.

"Ah, ah, ah," he shook his head. She stopped reaching and looked up at him in confusion. He smirked.

He looked up at the envelope in his hand, reading off what he saw.

"Addressed to Miss Kuki Sanban," he began. Kuki watched as he pulled the flap open and slipped out a piece of paper.

"I know we hardly know each other," he read, "but I feel very strongly for you. I think you're super pretty and awesome. Please go out with me, signed Drew Cardigan."

Wally's brow furrowed in annoyance. Drew Cardigan? Who the crud was this loser?

He looked down at the girl below him, catching the deep red in her face. Somehow, it ticked him off. He glanced back at the envelope, then back at her. With a shrug of his shoulders and a careless look on his face, he tossed it towards the trashcan. Kuki's eyes widened, and she lunged for it.

"W-woah!" She exclaimed, catching it clumsily before it fell into the pile of compost. He stared at her.

"What the crud, Kuki?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She turned to him, biting her lip.

"I can't just ignore this," she said, biting her lip. "Someone's waiting for me to give them an answer."

Wally felt the strangest mix of emotions. For one, he was annoyed that she cared so much for this card. Two, he was jealous that she got a love letter on her second day at school. Three, he was kind of impressed that she was such a sweet person. And finally, he felt a huge dislike to whoever this _Drew Cardigan_ guy was.

"Kuki," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Do you even know this guy?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly," he muttered. "So don't let someone you just met go out with you."

"But still!" She argued, clutching the letter tightly. Wally's eye twitched. "This person, _Drew_, deserves an answer after going through all that trouble to write this for me!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Kuki slipped the card into her backpack, making a mental note to check it later. She slipped some books in, too, before shutting her locker and turning to Wally.

"So," she said, "where's Hoagie?"

Wally stuffed his hands in his pockets. "At the tech room," he said, rolling his eyes. "He's always there after school to work on whatever project he's doin'. Lucky we're hanging out today, or he'd be in there for _hours_."

"That's some real dedication," Kuki said in awe. Wally shrugged.

"Yeah, well, that's Hoagie."

--

The halls were practically empty. Everyone had pretty much gone home, with the exception of a few teachers and some clubs. So it was quiet as they walked to the science room.

"So," Kuki started, wanting the awkward silence to end. "Do you guys have any other friends?"

Kuki mentally slapped herself. _'Duh, of course they have friends!_'

To her surprise, Wally shrugged, pulling a grin. "Nah," he said. "Just me and Hoagie. Two peas in a pod. We don't need anyone else."

Kuki stared at him. She bit her lip, averting her eyes.

"So," she started again, this time a little softer. "You've never had a girlfriend?"

Wally gaped at her.

"_A girlfriend?!"_ He exclaimed, looking at her like she had three heads. "Why the bloody heck would I want a cruddy _girlfriend_?!"

Kuki, watching his reaction, smiled slightly. "I don't know," she replied, closing her eyes in content. "Maybe you were lonely?"

"Like I said," Wally muttered, blushing. "I don't need no other friends."

Kuki looked up at him. "Well, what about me?"

"W...what about you?"

"What am I, Wally?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "Do you not need me...?"

"I.. I never said that..!!" He stuttered, turning crimson. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Well then what do you mean..?"

"Well...I..." He gulped, turning his head away. "You're... a friend.."

Kuki smiled at him. "Cool," she grinned. "You're my friend too!"

Then she embraced him in a huge hug. He raised his arms, shocked. "H-hey!"

She squeezed him tightly, laughing.

He froze. "O-okay... enough with the hugging now.." _Squeeze me to death, why don'cha_? Kuki giggled in reply.

"So," she said again, perky. "What about Hoagie?"

"What about him?" he asked.

"Does he have any girlfriends or anything?"

"Psh!" Wally laughed. "Hoagie? No way! The only love he'll ever have is love with freakin' planes! He won't look at a girl unless they have a rocket strapped to their backs!"

"I see..." Kuki murmured.

They reached the science room, hearing noises from inside. They assumed it was Hoagie, so they stepped in.

It was Hoagie, all right. But not just Hoagie.

He was with a_ girl._ And not just _any girl_.

He was with Abigail Lincoln herself.

Wally and Kuki gasped simultaneously. "Wha... but.. w-wha.. I ..." They stuttered, pointing in confusion and astonishment. Hoagie was leaning against the desk, opposite from Abby.

"Abby?!" Kuki gasped, earning strange looks from the three.

It was Abby, indeed. She hadn't changed much over the years. She still wore her hair in a long braid. Same hoop earring, maybe bigger, same red cap, but now drop dead gorgeous. She had on a loose sports jersey and blue capris, along with red and blue striped sneakers.

Abby raised her eyebrow. "You know Abby?"

Kuki, regaining herself from shock, flustered. "W-well, I... t-that is.." Wally came to her defense.

"We saw you playing baseball earlier!"

Kuki looked up at him with a confused expression. _Baseball?_

Abby lifted her cap up a little to get a better view of the visitors. She had bubble gum in her mouth, in which she used to blow a big pink bubble. Once it popped, she sucked it back in.

"Yeah, okay." She said, turning her attention to Kuki. Abby squinted, causing the Asian to tense up.

"Do I know you, girl?" Abby asked, staring in confusion.

"N-not... really.." Kuki stuttered. Abby shrugged.

"Coulda' sworn I saw you somewhere," she muttered, shifting to get off the chair. Sure enough, there was a baseball bat leaning against a desk next to her. She picked it up and swung it over her shoulder, narrowly missing Hoagie's face. He leaned back to avoid getting hit.

"Well, whateva'." She said, walking off out of the room past Kuki. She gave one final look at Kuki, pausing, then walking off again. "See ya', Hoagie." She called over her shoulder.

"See ya," Hoagie called back, a grin forming. Wally looked at him with confusion.

"Since when do you hang out wit' anyone but me, and a_ girl at that_?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Hoagie shrugged, grinning.

"The Gods and Love are favorin' me today, Wally," he announced. "I got to talk to all-star Abigail Lincoln, the super hotty!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes. "What I mean was, what was she doin' talkin' to a bloke like you?"

"Hey!" Hoagie cried defensively.

"No, seriously man," Wally said. "What _was_ she doing wit' you?"

Hoagie sighed. "She wanted to know what kind of airplane she could use for a report she's doing. 'Said she heard I was the guy to talk to, so she came over right after practice." Hoagie gave him a huge grin. "But dig this; she's got a super hot college sister!"

Wally rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to Kuki, who was still frozen next to him.

"You okay, Kuki?" He asked, scanning her face. She was really pale.

"Y-yeah, I guess," She gulped. "I didn't think Abby would... nonetheless.. recognize me..."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Her too? A popular jockie like her?"

Kuki gazed at the floor, just as confused as he was. "I don't know."

"Well," he murmured, shrugging it off for now, "we can get back to her later. For now, let's not waste anymore cruddy time and get outa' this cruddy school before I die of boredom."

Kuki nodded, perking up slightly. It relieved Wally to see she wasn't going to be depressed the whole time.

Hoagie got up, grabbed his backpack, and set off with Wally and Kuki.

"So, Kuki," he strolled, "where to first?"

Kuki looked at her friend. She smiled slightly. "I got a few places in mind."

Both boys shrugged, not knowing what to expect.

"You lead us, Kuki."

"Sure!"

--

"Kuki..."

"Hm?"

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Why do you say that, Hoagie?" Kuki asked. They stood in front of a small store. It had boarded windows and a rusty bell on the door. From what wood had been eaten away, they could read 'th-Can-op.' Kuki smiled in memory.

"Don't judge it by its looks," she said.

"Looks," Wally muttered to himself, "like a cruddy old run-down." Kuki gave him a look.

"Oh come on, Wally." She whined. "Just give it a chance!"

"Yeah yeah," he said, giving in. "Let's just get this over with."

Kuki grinned. The door opened with a creak, and the bell gave a rusty ring. She held the door open wide for the boys as they entered. What they saw, they certainly hadn't expected.

Candy, Candy, Candy! Rows of candies lined the walls, all different colors, sizes, and shapes. Candies hung on the walls, and even on the ceilings! The lights in the room made the candies practically shine, and the two gazed in awe at the variety. Kuki just grinned.

As they gaped at all the candy, she strolled up to the counter and tapped the bell. She peeked over to the backroom, where shadows moved rapidly and loud noises erupted. The door swung open, revealing an old man with a crooked hat.

"A c-customer!" He gasped, hurrying his way to the counter. "Hello! Welcom......" He peered closely at Kuki's face, and gave her a huge smile.

"Hi, Mr. Allister." She giggled. He spread his arms wide and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome back, Miss Kuki Sanban!" He hugged her, like his own granddaughter. She laughed in delight. "It's been so long!"

"It has," she smiled. By now, Hoagie and Wally had gotten over their amazement and came over to either side of Kuki. Mr. Allister gave them a good look, grinning at the two of them.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan," he said, addressing Hoagie, "and Wallabee Beetles!" he said, addressing Wally. Both boys gave him a weird look. "Long time no see, fellas!"

"Yeah... uh.. sure," they laughed, Wally rubbing the back of his head. The old man ignored their discomfort.

"So, what would you kiddos like? Everything's on the house, just don't buy out the whole place like you kids used to!" He gave them a wink.

Kuki's eyes shone in delight. She gave him a beaming smile. "Thanks so much, Mr. Allister!" Then, she ran off through the isles with a small baggy from the counter and began her conquest. Wally and Hoagie exchanged looks, shrugged, and went off to join her.

Hoagie was at the Taffy side, and Wally went to join Kuki near the Sweets and Spices. Kuki glanced over at him, giving him a smile.

"So.." she whispered. "Ring any bells?"

Wally shrugged. "Sorta," he said, watching as Kuki's expression faltered. Quickly, he added, "But- I do remember some of it!"

Kuki's look didn't change, and she looked down at the candy. _'Aw man_,' Wally thought, _'I screwed up._'

Kuki perked up instantly at the sight of a certain candy, and she looked back up at Wally, smiling. She picked up a candy and shoved it in his face.

"Wally, look!" She beamed. "Remember this? It was your favorite candy!"

He gazed down at the object in front of his face. He recognized its deep red coating, and immediately found his mouth water.

"Try it!" She laughed, watching his hungry expression. He hesitantly picked it from her hand and placed it in his mouth.

He felt it once it was placed in his mouth. PANG! The hot sensation of it burning his tongue with its flaming flavor, how when he crushed his teeth down on it, it snapped and revealed a soft chewy core. His eyes widened, and he reacted without thinking.

"Aw, man! I gotta get more of this!" He yelled suddenly, catching the attention of everyone in the shop. "Numbuh 3, can I borrow a quar-- "

Wally stopped himself. Numbuh 3? He realized he was staring right at Kuki when he said it. She stared back, eyes wide and mouth agape. He stared at her, feeling his head ache as the memory came back to him.

_"Numbuh 3, can I borrow a quarter?!" Ten-year old Wally asked Kuki, leaning over and gazing at the red candies. Kuki laughed at him. _

_"No, silly!" She teased. "You have like, a bajiliion of those already! Go ask Numbuh 2 if you want more!" Wally rolled his eyes and whined. _

_"But Kuki!" He moaned, using her real name instead of her codename. "It's mah favorite!" The Asian girl stared at him. _

_"Well," she murmured, contemplating. "Okay!" She agreed easily, handing him a quarter. _

_"Yes!" He exclaimed, raising his fist. Then, grabbing a handful of spicy treats, the short Aussie ran straight for the counter. _

_"You owe me a quarter now, Numbuh 4!" She called over to him, earning a groan. She giggled. _

_"Aw, man!" _

He came back from his bizarre flashback, disoriented. "Wha..?" He blinked, looking around. It suddenly came back to him. "Kuki--"

He looked down at the Asian girl in front of him. Her hands covered her mouth, and she stared up at him. Tears were pouring from her eyes down her cheeks. He panicked.

"Kuki, what's wrong??" He asked, checking over her to make sure nothing happened. She suddenly flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly and bawling.

"I .." she sobbed. "I.. I can't b-believe you reme-membered t-that, Wally! I'm so h-happy..!!"

He awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders as she shook and cried. Hoagie looked over the isles, raising an eyebrow at the two. Seeing their embraced, he smirked. He eyed the store keeper, who was utterly confused, giving him a look. Mr. Allister immediately understood, and grinned as he leaned back behind the counter. He shook his head. _'Kids_.'

Wally eased into their embrace, holding her tenderly as she sniffled. He looked down at her, worried.

"Kuki..uh... are you okay?" He asked softly, waiting for her to recover. She sniffled again, leaning up and smiling at him.

"Y-yeah, I just..." She laughed, but it sounded a little rough after all her tears. "It makes me so happy... I can't believe you remembered. "

She rested her head on his chest, sighing. "Thanks, Wally." She murmured softly. The Aussie felt his face turn beet red, his ears felt hot, and his stomach had butterflies. He grinned, nonetheless, and replied with an equally soft "No problem."

"Awww," Hoagie cooed. "Lookit the widdle wove birds huggy wuggy!" Wally shot him an embarrassed glare.

"Man, shut up!" He shouted. Hoagie snickered.

"Whatever you say... _smooth operato_r."

Wally groaned. As if Hoagie's jokes weren't cheesy enough, this was ridiculous. He'd never hear the end of it if he and Kuki kept it up like this.

_If they kept it up like this..._ Wally blushed at the thought.

Kuki raised her head from his chest, gazing at him. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Your face is all red."

"N-n-nothin'!" He staggered, feeling a sudden cold from where her head was resting. He missed her warmth.

She didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" She asked, raising her hand to his forehead. She gasped, and he pulled away swiftly. "You're burning up!"

"I-I'm fine, really!" He said nervously. "It's just... whoo..it's hot in here.. hehe.." He pretended to fan himself. Kuki raised an eyebrow, but chose not to question any further.

"Uh.." Mr. Allister called out from behind the counter. "Are you kids... okay back there...?"

Wally looked away. "We're fine, Mr. Allister," Kuki called. She looked back at Wally, giving him a beaming smile. Hoagie grinned.

Kuki stepped away from him, reaching to her left and popping a green candy into her mouth. She let out a content sigh.

"Watermelon is definitely my favorite flavor," She grinned. Wally chuckled.

"You two _lovebirds_ done yet?" Hoagie asked, a devious expression on his face. "'Cause I'm about ready to go."

Wally shot him an all-too familiar glare. "Yeah yeah, whateva'."

He glanced back down at the hot treats, tempted. Kuki giggled.

"You can take as many as you want, you know," she grinned. "Mr. Allister said it's on the house."

Wally looked back down at her and smirked. He took a baggy and filled it up with his delicious candies, puting another paper bag over it to seal it. He whistled innocently, walking off with his hands behind his head and a stuffed baggy in his pocket. Kuki laughed.

As they headed towards the door, Kuki leaned back. She smiled at the candy shop owner.

"Thanks so much Mr. Allister," she said sincerely. He gave her a wrinkled grin in return.

"Anytime, Kuki." Right before she closed the door, he added, "Good luck with your KND friends."

The door closed at that moment, and Kuki glanced back at it. She heard what he said, and let a wonderful beaming smile grace onto her lips.

"So, Kuki," Hoagie began, chewing on some Taffy. "Where to next?"

Kuki glanced at the clock tower nearby. It read 4:00. She grinned. There was plenty of time!

"I've got the perfect place to go to," she grinned, a bounce in her steps. "It'll definitely make you remember!"

Wally rolled his eyes. "It might not be that soon, Kuki," he said, but immediately regretted it the moment he saw her face. "B-But, we can try!"

They all shared a moment, and smiled.

--

From behind the corner of the candy shop, five pairs of eyes watched the three.

"Somethings not right here," a Spanish accent whispered from the front. "Teens shouldn't be buying candy."

"What do you think they were doing then, Numbuh 11?" Another voice asked. Numbuh 11 shook her head.

"I dunno, but it doesn't feel right. "

"Aw, come on Eliza." a rough voice snorted. "What could teens do with a few bags of candy?"

"It's Numbuh 11, _Jake,"_ Numbuh 11 growled. "and we don't know what their capable of. That's what we're trying to find out."

"M-ma'am," a soft voice piped from the end of the group. She lifted the side of her head off the wall, adjusting her earring. "I've got some information on the teens."

"Good, Numbuh 12. What'cha got?" The Spanish girl asked.

"From my observation, they were there to find data. You're not going to believe this, but.." Numbuh 12 swallowed. "It appears they were past Kids Next Door operatives. One of them is known as codename: Numbuh 3."

"What?!" Numbuh 11 gasped. "No way! That's impossible! That codename.. it hasn't been used in years!"

"Numbuh 3?" Another voice inquired. "Seriously? That was an operative from the old Sector V."

"Yeah," a girlish voice whistled. "That team was a legend."

"From what I know as a KND operative," Numbuh 12 said softly, "Numbuh 3 was never sent to decommissioning."

The team's eyes widened.

"No.." Numbuh 11 whispered, then reached for her communicator to reach Moon Base.

--

**Welp, that's it ;D**

**I know it was a bit boring and kinda short... but I have a super awesome chapter coming up next time XD It would be too big to fit in here and I wouldn't know where to end... **

**Thanks for reading 8D **

**~Minami**


	5. Kids Next Door

**Minami's back! **

**Thanks SO much to**

**Laurie43**

**x-streaks-x-the-x-werecat-x**

**WalkingAlong**

**Kit Of Despair**

**I'm so glad you guys let me use your characters :D! Together they make such a great team! **

**Thanks to you all who submitted your characters but didn't get to be a part of this. :3 Thanks a lot, I really appreciate how much you guys helped me! It was hard to pick the characters, but as soon as I got the team set up.. *whistles* Perfecto! 8D **

**By the way, in this story Nigel didn't go to the Galactic KND or whatever. He stays on earth. ._. I couldn't write up a good planet-story without crying ;A; I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. always makes me cry!! **

**** BTW: You should all listen to Abby's lullaby from Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R.S. :'D It's beautiful...**

**Thanks again, please R&R~**

**--**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door, but I do own Marie Valentine. Characters from the authors mentioned above are rightfully theirs, and may not be used without permission.

--

"Uhm, Kuki," Wally said uneasily, "are you sure you know where we're going?"

Kuki gave him a strange grin. "Of course," she laughed. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Maybe you got surgery.." Hoagie mumbled, earning a glare and a nudge by the elbow from Wally. The trio had been traveling down various streets, all seemingly familiar yet not fully recognized by the boys. Kuki, of course, remembered it all. It all seemed the same to her, but over the years those streets had changed.

Most of the roads were beat down and rugged. Not a car would be seen driving down those roads, most likely due to the roughness of the road. The houses were pretty much abandoned, and no civilians were in sight. But Kuki knew better; it was because it wasn't teen or adult territory, and if anyone over the age of thirteen was spotted here they'd be attacked. They, being teens themselves, were in danger. She knew the chances, but she kept her eyes open. They kept close to the trees, where they couldn't be spotted from above. Of course, the two males were oblivious to the fact that Kuki was hiding them so well.

The Austrailian boy then spotted a strange object on the side of the road. It looked like a glass vase somehow set up on a gun base. He bent over and picked it up.

"What the heck is this..?" He wondered aloud, catching Kuki and Hoagie's attention. Kuki's eyes widened.

"Lemme see that, Wally." She murmured, placing her hand on it (while slightly touching Wally's hand too). He quickly let go once she got a grip, and blushed. Hoagie snickered.

Kuki examined it, eyes narrowing in suspicion. She knew it was one one of the weapons. A gum-ball shooter, wasn't it? No use bringing it; the sealer was broken and it was empty. Still, what would it be doing outside the treehouse?

Placing it back down, she turned to the boys.

"This probably sounds weird," she said, looking sheepishly at the two, "but please keep on your toes and tell me if you see anyone on the streets."

Hoagie blinked. "Like who?"

"..Kids, mostly."

"Why should we be lookin' out for kids?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Something was up..

Kuki shrugged in reply. "This is their territory, you know."

"Terri..." Hoagie shook his head. "Nevermind."

"What could a few little brats do to us?" Wally scoffed, raising his arms behind his head. "We're bigger, stronger, and scary to them."

Kuki eyed him. "That kind of talk is what gets you pummeled. Listen," she looked around, "I'd watch what I say around here; you don't know who could be listening."

Wally looked at her strangely, but decided not to question.

As they reached near the end of the street, the shade from the trees was cut off, blinding the three.

"Woah, what the.." Wally gaped as he got his vision back, eyes setting on a giant treehouse. Hoagie did the same, mouth hanging. Kuki grinned slightly.

"Remember this?" She asked, smiling. "It's the treehouse. We used to.. er.. hang out here all the time."

"It's huge!" Hoagie gaped. Wally blinked.

"I kinda remember this," he said, earning a glowing smile from Kuki, "but why does it give me the feeling of war and fighting?"

Hoagie stared at him. "Dude, I'm feelin' that too." He turned to the Asian girl for an explanation. She simply smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you'd feel like that." She laughed.

She began walking over towards the house, and the boys followed. She reached the mailbox and pulled it open.

To the boys surprise, she pulled the flap inwards, then out again, revealing a small dialer. She pressed a few buttons, then pushed it back in.

Suddenly, a large wooden stairway slowly came down from the tree. Kuki stared up and waited, while the boys gasped.

"Wha...what the hell.." Wally gaped, watching as a staircase set ground from the hollow of the tree. "What the heck is this!?"

"That," Kuki grinned, "would be our entrance."

--

While Kuki led them up the staircase and into a room, the boys stared around them, dumbfounded. It was faguely familiar, yet still so alien. They reached a long, narrow hallway. You couldn't see the end of it, it was so far and curved that it seemed to stretch on forever.

As they reached the opening of the hallway, the girl stopped. She stared down the long hall.

"That's odd," she murmured. The two gave her an anxious glance.

"W-what?" Hoagie stuttered.

She looked up and down the hall. "All of the defenses are... gone."

"Defenses?!" Wally yelped. "What would they need defenses for!?"

Kuki ignored his question, setting off again. She walked down the dark way, turning to the boys and waiting. They followed, hesitantly.

"Hey, Kuki," Hoagie said nervously. "What's going on? What is this place.. a-and why are we in it?"

"It's a treehouse, Hoagie." She replied. "I'm not sure why, but a lot of its defense system is down. Usually even that entrance we used is guarded."

"Why am I gettin' the feelin' something's wrong?" Wally muttered, following closely. Kuki glanced back at him, a look of worry on her face.

"I have it too, Wally." She murmured quietly.

As they reached the end of the hall, a similar looking mail-post was set up next to a door. Kuki tapped it, quickly stepping back as a 'zap' sounded from it. Smoke rose from the small metal box.

"What in the world.." She whispered. Hoagie stared at the object, a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong with it?" Wally asked. Kuki turned to him.

"I'm not sure..and I don't know how to fix it." She said, worriedly. "I'm not good with this stuff, and the only way to get in is ---

"I fixed it!" Hoagie said triumphantly from behind them.

Kuki whipped her head back around, gazing at Hoagie. The top of the box was open, and it sparked back to life. He closed it, grinning at them.

"Well, look's like I know this place's technology pretty well!" He laughed. Kuki's eyes sparkled.

"Awesome, Hoagie!" She smiled widely. "You were the best technician back then!"

"Well, I am pretty good at the techno stuff," he bragged. Wally rolled his eyes.

Kuki pressed a button on it, watching as the doors slid open, revealing the elevator. Hoagie stared.

"Woah," he eyed. "Didn't see that coming."

"Since when do tree houses have elevators?" Wally asked, stepping in after Kuki and Hoagie nonetheless. Kuki smiled.

--

As they reached the very top of the elevator, Kuki instantly felt nervous. She didn't know what to do if the KND didn't listen. All she could do was ask them for permission to walk around the treehouse, and then go. But what good was that? Here she was, a teenager with two other buff guys asking to tour around an operative treehouse and then leave. She'd be lucky if they didn't kick them out as soon as they got there.

And if they chose to attack... Kuki gripped her sleeves. She didn't want to think about it. It was obvious how great their weapons were, not to mention their combat skills.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop. Kuki blinked. Wait, what? It hadn't reached the top yet, she was sure of it!

Something was wrong..

"What's goin' on?" Hoagie asked. Kuki took a step back, puting an arm in front of each of her friends.

"Stay back," she whispered, waiting for the elevator to continue.

"Hey, you!" A voice broke out from above the elevator. Kuki's head shot up. The boys looked at each other in confusion, and were about to ask but Kuki silenced them.

"Don't say a word, you guys," she murmured, standing straight up.

"Hey!" The voice said again. Kuki tensed. "We know you're there, _teenagers_! Now, tell us why you're here before we kick your butts!"

"We're not your enemies!" Kuki called back, hearing laughter as a response.

"Yeah right!" A girlish voice laughed. "What's the real reason you're here?"

Kuki sighed. This was going to be hard.

"This is Sector V of the Kids Next Door," she said, hearing silence. "As I said, I am not your enemy."

"What about the other two with you?" A boy's voice asked.

"Neither are they."

Nothing but silence, and Kuki felt the sweat grow on her neck.

"What's your purpose?" A girl's voice asked, with a slight Spanish accent.

Kuki hesitated. Better now then never.

"I.." She began, swallowing her fear. "I am Kuki Sanban, a.k.a. Numbuh 3 of Sector V. I am a Diversionary Tactics and Medical Officer, and I used to be a hamster caretaker. I have full memory of all my operations, and you can ask me anything about the previous Sector to prove it. I have never nor will intend to pose a threat against the Kids Next Door, and I'd like to discuss a few things with you.

"We aren't armed, either." She finished.

The elevator bumped up a few feet, then opened quickly. Kuki, Wally and Hoagie were roughly pulled out and thrown onto a couch. They heard the click of weapons behind them.

"So," the same Spanish accented voice called from in front of them. The room was in entire darkness, besides the green glow emitting from the top of the room. From what the three could see, there were four other people in the room. Kids.

"Just to let you know, we're armed. So no funny stuff."

The glow from the roof became brighter, and the teens had to cover their eyes. All of a sudden the room was lit, and the children's appearances were shown.

"Team, names and status please." The one in front said.

A brown, scruffy haired boy who's bangs stuck up at the right placed his weapon down and grinned. He wore baggy torn jeans with a cut-off vest and a dark Tee, a cap placed atop his head. "I'm Tim, a.k.a. Numbuh 15. I'm a Long-range weapon Specialist, and I make most of the printing and layouts around here."

Next, a brunette girl with star earrings and a yellow hairclip set her weapon down. She had a baggy navy sweatshirt on, with a white pleaded skirt and sagging light blue socks. She also had a light blue winter hat atop her head. "I'm Marie , Operative Numbuh 12. I'm a Supah Sneak Missionary, and I take care of swift knock-outs and special missions," she said quietly. "And... I know a lot about the KND history. Including most details about the previous Sector V."

After her, a long blonde haired tomboy set down her weapon as well. She wore two layers of baggy no sleeves with the number 0-7 printed across the front. She had baggy capris and sandals, with blue and purple decorated headphones. "I'm Laurie, codename: Numbuh 7. I'm pretty much an expert in all weapons," she said with a slight British accent. "I'm second in command, so don't mess with me."

A dark blonde boy scoffed after her, earning a glare. He returned it, gruffly dropping his weapon. He wore a black zip-up jacket with an orange shirt under it and ripped black jeans. "'Name's Jake, or Numbuh 18. I work with hand-to-hand combat, and I can fly any airship in the sky. That's all you need to know."

The girl in the front took a step forward. She wore a light pink shirt with a yellow and orange flower on the front, with light wash cargo pants and sneakers. She was tan, her chocolate brown hair pulled into a curly ponytail.

Kuki blinked when she noticed dark tinted sunglasses clipped onto the girl's shirt. She gasped. "T-those sunglasses.."

"Correct, Numbuh 3." The girl said, crossing her arms. "These are the traditional sunglasses used for every Sector V leader."

She cleared her throat, preparing her Spanish-accented voice. "I'm Eliza, or as I would prefer Numbuh 10. I'm leader of Sector V, so I have expertise in any field. I direct my team as well as I can, but I know when to give a good holiday.

"As team leader of Sector V and high-ranked Kids Next Door operative, I know pretty much everything based on the Kids Next Door. Meaning, I know about you, Numbuh 3."

Kuki nodded slowly. All the operatives took a seat next to the teens, making them feel slightly uncomfortable. The kids seemed pretty comfortable together though, chatting a little. Eliza cleared her throat, gaining the attention of everyone.

"As we now know, Numbuh 3 of the Kids Next Door has her memories back. This--" "Uhm, sir," Kuki said uneasily. Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Numbuh 3?"

"I wasn't actually..." she mumbled. "Decomissioned."

The team gasped, and Wally and Hoagie looked at each other in confusion (yet again).

"Alright, alright!" Wally groaned, sick of it. "What's goin' on 'ere? What's this Kids Place or whatever? And what the crud are we doin' here anyway?"

Some of the kids gave him an irritable look. "Dude, this is the Kids Next Door, and if you weren't so stupid to interrupt, you'd figure it out!" Laurie told him. Wally shot her a glare, and sparks flew between them. Hoagie rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying," Eliza said, rolling her eyes. "Numbuh 3, it's impossible you weren't decommissioned. We have a list of every operative's birthday, and once you turned thirteen you should've been hunted down and taken care of. Now, unless someone could have hacked into the system, which I highly doubt anyone did, you should have been decommissioned. Are you sure you weren't just recommissioned?"

Kuki shook her head. "No, I'm sure. I spent years away from the Kids Next Door, and so I thought I was forgotten."

"But Numbuh 3," Marie spoke quietly, "I have access to the birthday list. You were decommissioned on April 14th of 2009.*"

Kuki stared at Marie, a look of disbelieve on her face. "That's not my birthday... that's.."

"Numbuh 5's." Eliza said quietly. Kuki's head shot up to look at Eliza.

"How did you know?" She asked. Eliza looked at her with a sad smile.

"Numbuh 5 is the one who brought me into the Kids Next Door when she was in command of Sector V. She was the greatest leader ever."

Laurie looked over at Kuki and whispered, "Numbuh 5 was Ellie's distant cousin." Kuki mouthed an 'O.'

"Anyway," Eliza said again, clearing her throat once more. Kuki wondered if she had a cold (XD). "It seems Numbuh 5 didn't want you to be decommissioned.."

"But why?" Tim asked.

"Well, think about it." Laurie said. "Sector V was like... a legend during their time. I heard their team was chosen to be a special force for operatives over thirteen, but they refused."

"What the heck," Jake grumbled. "Why would they refuse? I'd give my left leg to be in the special force.."

"Because Numbuh 5 had an older sister, Cree," Eliza grumbled, "who was a Teen Ninja. If Abby still knew about the Kids Next Door over the age of thirteen, she'd get the whole Kids Next Door in trouble."

"But what about the rest of the team?" Tim asked.

"Well, I heard Numbuh 1 is still working for the Kids Next Door somewhere... "

"The rest of the team is right here." Kuki said. Wally and Hoagie looked around them.

"Us?" Hoagie asked. Kuki nodded, smiling slightly.

"That's why I brought you guys here; I wanted you to look around and get your memories back."

"But Numbuh 3," Eliza insisted, "that's totally against Kids Next Door code!"

"Listen, Numbuh 10, what would you do if your best friends forgot about you, and you had a chance to get them back?"

Eliza looked away. "I see," she murmured. "Then we can do it. But on certain conditions."

"Well, what then?" Kuki asked eagerly. "If it's a mission, we can do it eas--

"Hold on, hold on, Numbuh 3!" Eliza said, raising a hand. "It depends! The Supreme Leader has to decide that. Plus, we don't know if these teens still have their skills."

"Well I bet they do!" Kuki exclaimed, put her arms out wide. "Why do you think Gallagher High has the best athletic and intelligent teams in the state?"

Eliza gave her a troubled look. "We'll see, Numbuh 3."

"Hey, Numbuh whateva your name is," Wally shot out. "I bet we could beat whatever you throw at us! I'll have you know I'm the toughest guy in the grade, and I---

"Yeah, yeah," Eliza rolled her eyes. "And you're the best dodge ball player in your school, Numbuh 4. "

"Not just in the school," he corrected, puffing his chest out. "In the world!"

Jake scoffed. "Not true anymore, man." Wally blinked. "Huh?"

"Your brother's the best player."

The Austrailian's eyes bulged. "Say what? No way!"

"Way," Laurie said, pulling out a water bottle from the side of the tire seat in the middle of the room (the boys decided not to ask) and taking a swig. "He kicks butt in the 3rd grade class, you know."

"Woah..." Wally said again, before punching his fist out. "Yeah! I knew dodgeball was in our blood!"

Hoagie rolled his eyes.

"And Numbuh 2," Eliza said. Hoagie blinked before looking around. "Wait, me?" He asked, pointing a finger at himself. She nodded.

"Are you still a great technician like you were before?"

"Heck yeah!" Hoagie exclaimed, backing down a little after his exclamation. "I mean.. I don't know about being super techy when I was a kid, but I'm the best plane-maker in science class, and I can fix any house hold appliance."

"And you did fix that weird box thingy down the elevator," Wally pointed out. Hoagie grinned. "Yeah, that too!"

Laurie's eyes bulged. "Dude, you fixed it?" Hoagie grinned and nodded.

"No way!" She gasped. "I've been trying to fix it since the outage! What'd you do?"

"Well," he smirked. "I re-plugged the main power source from the three-bit chip, then I.."

"Speaking of which," Kuki said, while Laurie and Hoagie discussed some techinician thing no one else understood. "What happened to the defense systems?"

"We had a large power outage after the last Father attack. Most of our systems were fixed, except for the entrance defenses."

"Father's still fighting?" Kuki inquired. Eliza shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Not as much though. He's getting pretty old nowadays, and he's got a handful with the Delightfuls."

"Well what about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane?"

Eliza scoffed. "They're certainly not children anymore. They're the Delightful _Teens_ from Down the Lane, and much more of an annoyance now that they have teenager technology."

"I see.." Kuki murmured, looking down. Wally was just too confused to ask.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from outside. "Shoot," Eliza muttered. "Kids Next Door, battlestations!"

The kids went into a flurry, running into various rooms and spots to get their weapons. The teens, excluding Kuki, looked around, startled.

"You three, stay here," Eliza ordered. "Don't touch anything!"

Kuki nodded.

"Battlestations?" Wally asked. "What's goin' on?"

"They're under adult attack."

"Woah-what?!" Hoagie's eyes widened. "Isn't that like, harrassment?"

Kuki shook her head. "It's not like that," she said. "We fight over... well... I'll explain . The Kids Next Door defends children all around the world from adult tyranny against the unfair rights against kids."

The boys blinked.

"Kids fighting for more priviliges." Kuki shrugged.

"I'm going to pretend this makes sense," Wally grumbled, rubbing his temples.

Hoagie looked out the window for a look at the battle.

--

Meanwhile, Numbuhs 10, 12, 7, 15, and 18 were battling against the Delightful Teenagers From Down the Lane.

"Why hello, naughty children," they sang together. "I see you are all as obnoxiously idiotic as usual."

"Can it, creeps!" Numbuh 7 yelled. The five scoffed at her, smiling evilly.

"Can _this_, Kids Next Door!"

Suddenly, a long robotic arm shot out from their robot. It aimed straight at Laurie, but she was fast enough to dodge. She quickly pulled off her headphones and swung them at the tentacle, hitting it rather forcefully with such a small accessory. As the arm swung back, Numbuh 7 lept over it and grabbed her headphones. A long jumprope wrapped itself around her, pulling the girl into a branch from the treehouse. She looked up and met with the eyes of Numbuh 12.

"Thanks," she said quickly, turning back to the battle and throwing a LEMONADE at the machine. It spread over the windshield of the robot, momentarily blinding the destructive teenagers. Letting out a cry of frustration, the Delightfuls waved the arms of their robot frantically.

"Numbuh 15, go!" Marie called from the tree branch before she decended down the side of the tree. Timothy nodded, shooting a Taffy ray at the robot's feet, sticking their feet to the grass. They fumbled over, almost losing balance. As Marie flew through the air, she pulled out another jumprope and wrapped it around the legs of the teen's machine.

"Numbuh 18, now!" Tim yelled, earning a salute from his teammate. Jake ran over to the machine, pulling out a black baseball bat. It swiftly transformed into a giant black hammer, and the boy swung around and smashed it into the robot. The teens let out a yelp as they felt themselves falling backwards.

"You're up, capt'n!" Jake shouted over to Ellie, who was grinning in her large robotic armour. It was light pink and decorated with clouds and flowers, much like her style.

"All right, Delightful Dweebs," she smirked through her microphone. "Batter up!"

Through her robotic armour, she swung her giant metallic weapon at the robot. It smacked into the back of the robot, sending them flying down the Lane.

_"Curse you, Kids Next Door!!"_ They screamed as they descended. The team snickered.

"All right, guys," Ellie grinned, placing her robotic hands on her hips. "Back to the treehouse; everyone get a soda!"

The team cheered, hurrying back up the treehouse.

Numbuh 10 stayed behind, staring down the path. Her eyes narrowed in her deep thought. _'There's no way the Delightfuls would attack just randomly like that,_' she thought, full of suspicions. _'Unless..._' The Hispanic looked up to the window of the treehouse, seeing the three heads of her teenage visitors.

--

**Okay, that's it. o3o **

**Hehe, I'm sorry if you were expecting more. XD I have a lot planned, and I can't fit it into this chapter....**

*** - I didn't know when their birthdays were, so I used mine. XD**

**Thanks a ton for reading and helping me through this fanfic. C: **

**Please R&R!**

**~Minami**


	6. Decisions, Memories, and Movie Night

_**Me nah me he yah. :3 **_

**Lol HEY YOU GUYS! 8D It's Chapter 6 already? *gasps* WOW. **

**I'm in a good mood today ... and I'm gonna make a cake later so 8D The story's going great; I plan to have a LOT come after. **

**Just so you know, it'll continue even after they/if they do get their memories back. So yeah. **

**That's all I have to say right now.. OH WAIT! **

**Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers were review every time I post ;w; I love you guys! **

**Thanks, Please R&R**

**~Minami **

**--edit: a few days later.... **

**OMG IM SO SORRY! ;A; I haven't updated in a long long time.. But have no fear! I'm not dead. :3c I had a lot of personal things to take care of, so on with the show! **

Wally gaped at the battle he just witnessed. What the _hell_, man? He had counted at least twenty (or however far he could count without forgetting what number comes next) different attacks that could've been fatal towards the adults and so-called 'Kids Next Door.'

He looked over at Kuki, who was leaning against her seat and peering out the glass window next to Hoagie. Her eyes sparkled with joy and she did a light fist pump at her side. The buff boy next to her whispered a 'yeah!' as the team high-fived one another.

Then, Ellie looked up from the soda machine's spot and grinned at the teens.

"So, teenagers?" She laughed, flipping on her sunglasses. "Think you can do all that jazz?"

"You bet your socks we could!" Hoagie challenged, Kuki giving him an uneasy gaze and Wally gaping.

"Not a good idea Hoagie," Kuki murmured nervously. "These are the best kids in the entire global KND, and that's saying a lot."

"So what?" He beamed. "I'm all fired up! No way I'm going to lose to a bunch of kids!"

"Bring it on, big boy!" Laurie joked, gulping down her soda. Hoagie frowned.

"I'm not big, I'm muscular," he muttered. "And aren't you too young to be drinking soda?"

"I don't see anyone who'd wanna bail us out," Jake scoffed.

"Unless you guys want your butts whooped," Marie said quietly from the corner. Tim nodded in agreement.

"Hmph, whatever." The techno-genius stretched his arms widely over his head, grinning the entire time. Suddenly, the room became silent.

"You know, you should try out for the Kids Next Door secret services," Ellie rolled off, the air becoming stiff. "You guys were the best of your time, whether you remember or not. That much raw power could come in handy."

"I thought only kids under thirteen could be operatives," Kuki said. Ellie snorted.

"Then why are you still here?" She smirked. Kuki's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to get decommissioned, am I?" The Asian girl panicked. "There's no way I'm giving up my memories!"

"Chill, chica." The team leader grinned, her Spanish accent added a cool sense. "You know those other operatives, Chad and Maurice. I know you know them. You know they used to do those secret services too."

"But they were pretending to be in kahoots with the teenagers, though." Kuki shook her head. "I could never join forces with them, even if I was undercover."

"Then one of your buddies there could instead," Jake piped. "Hey; there's three of you giants. At least one of you could go undercover. The other two... eh, we'll find you somethin'."

"Actually, I heard the teenagers have advanced technology. Some even greater than our 2x4," Laurie added. "That could come in handy."

"There are also the new recruits down at the academy who could use some help with attacks and defenses," Timmy said. "Hey Marie, aren't the best and the oldest always chosen to train them? We could use another agent."

"Right," Marie murmured. "Our leaders are always so busy, we could use a little extra hand..."

"Woah woah woah!" The Aussie exclaimed. He waved his arms around frantically. "Who said I was getting mixed up with you crazy kids?"

"It was only instinctive that you would agree to join forces, teen," Ellie raised an eyebrow under her sunglasses.

"Yeah Wally," Hoagie grinned. "It sounds like a load of fun! I like kids, anyway."

"But I.." Wally was stopped when a soft slender hand patted his rough one. He looked up to gorgeous violet eyes.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Wally," Kuki said softly. "Although," she gave his hand a light squeeze. "This would make everything so much easier."

He looked around the room. These kids seemed so crazy and out of wack, but at the same time it was all so familiar. Wally gulped.

He stood up abruptly, bangs shagged down over his eyes. "Just.. give me some time to think."

And with that, he quickly fled from the room.

Wally's room was darker and gloomier than usual. The usually lit, bright orange room was nearly pitch black. No lights were left on as the sun began to set, quickly nearing dusk. Occasionally a glow would emit from his cell phone, which rested on the left side of his bed, along with the three short sets of vibrations. For hours, he'd lay there on his bed, shaggy blond bangs skimming across his eyelids.

Another alert came, his cell phone nearly falling off the side of his bed. He let out a long breath, reaching out and looking at the lit screen. It read: _New Message! from: Hoagie_.

He flipped his cellphone open, pressing the center button to open the full message. He let out a groan as it opened to his inbox, full of dozens of new messages. Mostly from Hoagie, but maybe two or three from an unknown number. He skimmed through Hoagie's messages.

5:35 PM : _hey bro , whered u go ? _

5:56 PM :_ dude u betr come bak . kuki started crying ! _

5:58 PM :_ now shes mad _

5:59 PM : _now shes depressed . man , shes lik pmsing ! _

6:40 PM :_ wow man . she broke the table in lik 1 punch ! _

7:02 PM : _she wants 2 kik ur a$$ now _.

7:05 PM : _haha , dude ! ur screwed ! _

8:35 PM : _Wally ? it's kuki . i'm sorry for pressuring u earlier . u don't have to join if u don't want to . :( _

Wally's thumb hovered over the arrow button as he read the last message. He froze, not being able to look away from the pix-elated letters. In a flash of fingers and buttons, he quickly added her into his contacts. He then went back to his inbox. There were two left. One from Kuki, the last from Hoagie.

8:47 PM : _Hi wally . i'm staying over at hoagie's tonite . wanna come 2 ? _

9:01 PM : _dude . kukis stayin at my place. head over ASAP !_

Wally didn't waste a second to dash over to Hoagie's place.

Abigail Lincoln was not one to leave the past behind. Ever since she turned thirteen, she had felt like something was missing in her life. She couldn't recall anything between the age of five and thirteen, but had been told she was part of a club with a few local kids. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but every time someone brought up that club, she felt like she had a secret no one else knew. But it was a secret that she didn't know, or rather, couldn't remember. She had also noticed her sister's mysterious attitude whenever brought up said club. She always noticed her face, grimacing and distasteful, and every word she spoke spat venom.

Abigail (or Abby, as she preferred) was currently in the attic, gripping a flashlight. The attic had a light, which was on, but it wasn't bright enough for the very corners of the room. For years she had wondered what was always in the back of her head, those distant memories that never quite returned. Tonight, she let curiosity get the better of her. Any trace of her hidden past would surely be in the attic.

She lifted her crimson cap above her forehead for a better look of the room. Dust covered the tops of every box, cobwebs connecting every box. Her braided hair whipped over her shoulder as she turned to the rocking chair in the corner nearest to her. On it lay a wooden toy, strapped with numerous nails and tape, a long jagged-edged strap of thin metal connected to the base of the... gun looking toy. She flipped it over, examining the levers and gears. A simple machine, but an effective one at that. She ran her finger over the razor sharp edges of the thin metal, stopping at the very tip. Abby closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. There were butterflies in her stomach, a wave of excited ran through her. It was a strange, yet familiar feeling, and she was instantly filled with adrenaline and the feeling of battle.

As she let herself be swept away by the fond feeling of strength and instant control, her finger unconsciously pulled the trigger. The long metal lashed out and slapped her finger, and as it drew back, the jagged edges pierced her skin. She let out a hiss of pain, dropping the weapon and snapping back to reality. The wooden tool hit the floor with a load thud. She brought her finger into her chest, straddling it between her breasts. She could feel the blood slipping down her fingers.

Loud thudding footsteps could be heard climbing the attic stairs, and the next thing Abby saw was her sister's curly stylish hair emerging from the door lapse.

"Cree," Abby moaned, addressing her sister as she sunk to the floor in pain. "Do me favor and get me some disinfectant."

"What happened, sis?" Cree asked, slightly panicking as she eyed her sister clutching her hand. Abby gave her a sheepish look.

"Just playing with that ol' toy," She laughed lightly, nodding her head toward the weapon. Cree eyed it, disgust and anger flashing in her eyes before she gave her sibling a stern look.

"Now baby girl, you should know better than to go up in here and fool around with our old stuff. This place is like a kid's toy-made death trap!" Cree scolded. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Cree." Abby sighed, stepping over her sister and heading down the steps, hand still stuffed into her chest. "It's just a ton of old junk."

"Yeah girl," Cree murmured, eying the room before slowly closer the door. "Just old junk."

Once the door shut, the two sisters headed over to the kitchen for their first aid kit.

"That thing got you good, huh Abby?" Cree smirked, watching her sister bite her lip in pain as she dabbed the gash in her finger with alcohol. Abby gave Cree a snort.

"Define 'that thing'," Abby requested. Cree's smile faded.

"It was just some toy you made as a kid. A mouse trap, made for people I'd say," Cree snorted, her curls bouncing as she spoke. "I swear, it's like all you kids did those days was mess arou--

"What were my days like as a kid?" Abby asked. Cree gave her a befuddled look. "Huh?"

"I mean," Abby muttered. She hadn't told anyone she didn't remember. "Refresh my memory. It feels like so long ago, I can hardly recall anything."

"Well," Cree sighed. "You and the local kids stayed at some kid's house all day, playing in your tree house or whatever. You made all kinds of toys like that out of gumball machines and wooden planks and nails-- anything! And then you'd chase the teenagers and all the adults around, threatening to dominate unless they gave you three square sugar meals a day." Cree shook her head, forcing a grin. "Wildest things I'd ever seen."

There was a long pause. All that could be heard was the static in the room and the television playing in the next. Abby was staring at the floor, cotton swab pressed to her finger. Her elder sibling was staring at her, eyes unwavering, trying to read her dear sister's face.

Abby looked up at her. "Do you remember the kids I used to hang around with?" She asked. "Names, anything?"

Cree shook her head, a little too quickly for Abby. "Not that I'd remember. It was ages ago girl."

"Right, right." Abby agreed. "Yeah."

Cree stared at her sister. Abby had felt her eyes on her ever since they came out of the attic. She didn't know why, but she felt like Cree was hiding something from her.

"Cree?" Abby asked, watching as her sister snapped out of a daze. "Huh?"

"..Uhh," Abby raised an eyebrow under her cap. "You okay?"

Her sister strained a smile. "Yeah." Looking up at her sister, she tried to brighten the mood. "I can't believe you kept that old thing."

"What, this?" Abby grinned, adjusting her red cap. "It's my prize possession, baby."

Cree laughed. "I remember when I gave it to you, back when we were at the..." The tall French sister paused, her mouth still open. She pulled her eyes away from her sibling. "...the park." She finished, forcing out the word 'park.'

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Park? What park, I---

Cree let out a little yelp. She thrust her hand forward, reaching into the bags of cotton swabs and smashing a dozen onto Abby's now dripping of blood hand.

"Oh, man!" Abby groaned, lifting her sleeve that had been soaked with blood at the collar. "This is my favorite jacket!"

As they cleaned up the mess, Abby couldn't help but wonder what her sister was hiding from her. She knew Cree was hiding something, something about her past, and yet she had no clue how to find out what. At the very last moment, the image of that new girl Kuki Sanban flashed in her head.

Wally had ran exactly three streets, two blocks, past five houses down into a park. He raced past the swings, hearing their chains clang as he sped by. He jumped onto the structure, bangs flying everywhere, all the way to the top. As he reached the top, he sped up and lifted off the ground. It almost felt like flying, he supposed. He began to fall back down, landing in a normal backyard. He plopped down on the grass, catching his breath.

He didn't know why he had ran all that way. He could have walked, but for some reason he didn't. Some rush filled his body once he saw the recipient who had sent him the text saying she'd be there - at his best friend's home, and somehow he had just started running. Something, deep in his heart, told him to ran as hard as he could - as if he would miss her if he didn't. As he thought these things, he looked up. In the window, he could see a silhouette of the one girl he wanted to see- Kuki.

His heart raced with every stroke she took brushing her fingers through her hair. She stopped, fumbling around the room and then stopping at the window. He froze. What if she saw him, and thought he was watching her? He felt completely stupid for thinking that, but couldn't deny not wanted to be thought of as a creepy stalker. Then again, this was his best friend's house.

Wally had a sudden idea, grinning stood up and brushed himself off, fixing his tangled and wild hair. He decided that tonight, he wouldn't worry about anything. He'd just focus on his best friend Hoagie, and his new found interest.. Kuki.

Wally knew the inside and out of the Gilligan household like it was his own home. He climbed up the side fencing on the house until it stopped. With a quick leap, he jumped off and grabbed onto the thick branch of the large oak tree in the back. He climbed up, making his way through the thicket until he found the window where Kuki had been seen. He was grinning wildly.

As he climbed the final branch that extended closest to the window, Wally could make out the figure of the one and only Kuki Sanban. He snickered, his signature laugh that only he could do as a child- one of mischievous meaning and delinquency. The window, he noticed, had been unlatched the whole time. Perfect.

With one swift tug on the window, it flung open. Before Kuki had time to turn around, Wally swung in and yelled 'Boo'!

The Asian girl let out a squeal of surprise and terror, shutting her eyes tight and swinging a roundhouse kick. This surprised Wally too, and he was barely able to dodge. Kuki opened her eyes, full of fury that resembled a demon, to face her attacker. Yet, she found herself three feet away from the one guy who could make her heart sing; Wally. She squeaked.

"Wally, omigosh! Wally!" She reached over and patted his arms, chest, and head. "Are you okay? I'm so, so-so-so sorry!"

"Woah, woah, chill Kuki!" Wally laughed, gently pushing her hands away, afraid of where else they might wander. "Sorry I scared yah. Awesome roundhouse kick, by the way."

Kuki immediately calmed down, giggling. "Thanks. I can't believe you could dodge my kick!"

"Yeah, well," Wally shrugged, grinning. "Let's face off sometime."

"You got it," she smirked, her eyes dancing with challenge.

"Heeey, buddy!" Hoagie smiled, entering the room. In his buff arms he carried numerous video games, videos, and many, many junk snacks. "Glad you could make it man!"He stopped at his bed and dropped everything on his pillow, near the seat Kuki had recently taken. He rolled his eyes at her. "Mind makin' some space, Sanban? If you can, that is."

Kuki let out a mock gasp, then a giggle. She bounced over, closer to the edge of the bed near Wally. The Aussie boy turned a slight pink. Hoagie didn't seem to notice.

"So," Hoagie began, "which movie first? Nine Dead, Star Wars, or Nightmare on Elms Street?"

Wally was about to vote Nightmare on Elms Street, he was in the mood for a good horror, but Kuki let out a squeal. "This one!" She smiled, reaching out into the pile of video games. In it was one of her favorite movies of all time, Cinderella. Hoagie raised both eyebrows under his brown cap.

Wally gave him a look, but Hoagie shrugged in reply. "Dude, I seriously have no idea why I have that."

"Let's watch it, come on!" She smiled. Wally was about to retort, saying they should watch something actually entertaining and not make him wanna chuck rainbows, but Hoagie leaned over and gave him a stern look.

"Dude, she's been on and off all day." He warned. "Piss her off and she'll kick your ass."

Wally scoffed. "Like she can hurt me," he bragged in his Aussie accent. Hoagie rolled his sleeve up, showing a black, purple and yellow bruise on his arm.

"_She_ gave me that." He clarified. Wally was about to open his mouth when Hoagie added, "I was on the floor and screaming."

Deciding to just go on with the movie, the boys sighed and sat down.

"Hey, Kuki. Are you sure you know how to use tha--- Hoagie was about to ask if Kuki needed help with his complicated DVD set, but she had no trouble at all.

"Okaaayyy," Hoagie rolled out, surprised. Even he had trouble sometimes when he used his DVDs. She quickly shut the light off and hopped over on the bed, in between the two boys. Wally shifted slightly, uncomfortable. Kuki reached over him, causing him to tense up, only to reach for a Twix bar. The movie began to play.

Halfway through the movie, Kuki had finished three candy bars. Kuki eyed Wally's candy. He chuckled, catching her eye on his snack. He unwrapped it, waving it near her face.

"Want some?" He asked. She cringed. "You bit off it. How do I know you don't have cooties?" Wally snorted.

"I should be the one saying that." He scoffed.

"Shhh!" Hoagie shushed them, leaning over to see the movie better. Wally rolled his eyes, and Kuki let out a small giggle, leaning over on Wally's arm as she did. He tensed up, only to loosen after she sat like that for a few moments. He gazed down at her, watching her eyes glow in the television's light. They sat like that for a few more minutes, until it reached Kuki's favorite part of the movie.

The prince and Cinderella were dancing outside, gazing into each other's eyes and singing and humming. Kuki sang along, murmuring every lyric. She had wrapped both arms around Wally's left arm, letting herself be supported by him fully, barely using any of her own strength. Wally himself was leaning against the wall, his arm bent backwards in order to support Kuki's weight. Neither of them really noticed; it felt so natural to them. Hoagie, however, did.

Throughout the entire movie, the two curled up together. Hoagie had taken many non-flashing pictures with his night vision camera. Later he would refer to them as 'evidence.'

The next morning, Wally awoke first. The first things he noticed was the large amount of trash littering his best friend's room, candy wrappers and chip bags all over every surface. Video games and DVDs were scattered everywhere, one of them in his own hand.

The next thing he noticed was the beautiful sleeping girl cradled in his other arm. ....Wait, what?

He nearly had a heart attack when the blond found Kuki, snuggled in between his left arm and his chest, breathing softly. He stared at her, their chests rising up and down in complete harmony. He wondered if guy friends and girl friends really snuggled together like this. Nah.

He was afraid she could hear the pounding in his chest, when suddenly, she awoke. First, she stirred, eyelids slightly opening. They stayed half open as she examined the room. She looked up at Wally and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," she yawned, pulling her head back onto his chest and snuggling deeper. "Yeah," he murmured.

As she fell asleep again, Wally heard a chuckle from the opposite side of the bed. He glared at the one responsible.

"So, when are you gonna ask her?" Hoagie asked, leaning on his elbow on his side.

"What?" Wally asked. He had to whisper in order to not awake the 'sleeping beauty.' Hoagie smirked.

"O-U-T," Hoagie spelled. "Out, man. When are you gonna ask her out?"

Wally turned beet red, before turning his head and letting his bangs cover his eyes. Hoagie began chuckling again, and Kuki halfheartedly threw a pillow at him. "Shhh," she groaned. "Sleeping Asian does not want to be bothered."

Hoagie smirked turning away and going back to sleep himself. Wally turned, whispering a small "soon," in reply, sure his friend did not hear it.

His best friend did, in fact, hear it.

**Ahhh, so that's it for today. oAo **

**I'M SORRY, EVERYONE! I know I haven't updated in almost three months ;~; I've been so busy with life... **

**This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but the next one will be better. .u.;; **

**Till next time!  
**

**~Minami  
**


End file.
